What is this thing we call 'Love?
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: This is an AU. Amu is a top designer. She has everything she ever wanted. Except a loving fiancee. And the man that she's with is not all he's not all that he's cracked up to be. Will a new client change all of that and give her something better? Amuto


**Me: Hello my good peoples~! How are you? I am so happy to see you~! Well, talk to you guys at least! I've been so bored without writing thinking of ideas for this story. (I am still writing that Christmas present for you guys, so be patient.) I have also been playing a lot of video games like Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2, but yeah.**

**Ikuto: I got some questions. First, is this an Amuto? **

**Me: Yes, yes it is. Next question.**

**Ikuto: Where is Riku?**

**Me: I think that he went to go buy Christmas Presents. Amu is with him, along with the Charas.**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Me: Yeah. It's okay for her to be out alone with someone other than you right?**

**Ikuto: yeah so long as it's not Tadase…**

**Amu: -runs in- Ikuto! Save me!**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Riku: Tadase was at the mall and he was stalking Amu.**

**Me: Tadase, I thought we talked about this…**

**Riku: He won't listen… I tried talking to him as well.**

**Tadase: I can't help it. I love her.**

**Ikuto: What was that?**

**Me: Yo! Don't kill him just yet! I need him for the story! After we're done, I'll let you borrow my death note and you can do what ever you want.**

**Ikuto: Sweet! Miyu-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Now let me think… How am I going to kill Tadase?**

**

* * *

  
**

A woman looked up from the work on her desk. Piles and piles of papers were covering her desk. Her assistant came in to ask if there was anything that could be done to help her. She looked up and smiled as she shook her head.

Amu, who was now 23, was in the design business. She was a top designer in the world and she had every one craving her designs, throughout the world. She met all of the greats and traveled all over the world. And she was one of the happiest people in the world. Because she was getting married.

She had met Hotori Tadase when she was in middle school. And they had been together off and on ever since. Finally a month ago, he had popped the question. And she had said yes right away. Finally she was going to be married to the man she loved. Or that she thought she loved.

Everything was all fine and dandy when they were out in public. But when the two were at home, Tadase would drink a lot. And he would get very violent. And no matter what Amu did, (Or didn't do) she was punished for it. Whether it be physical, mental or emotional. And she would take that from him. Because she "Loved" him and that was his way of showing his love as well.

Amu sat at her desk and looked out the window. She saw all of the cars down below, driving fast, away from her. In the back of her mind, she wished that she was either the driver or a passenger of one of the cars that passed her by.

A ring came from her desk phone. Amu came back to reality and picked up the phone.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well miss Amu… Your 1:30 appointment is here, and he is waiting at the front desk. Should I send him in?"

"Yes please." Amu placed the phone back on the hook. _'He's right on time…_ _That's a good sign.'_

Amu watched as her assistant came in red faced as someone followed her. He had a finely chiseled face. His hair was midnight blue, which matched his beautiful eyes. He was wearing a black top with the to few buttons undone. And the way he walked was sort of like a cat, a lot more relaxed then her fiancée's who walked like he owned everything. It was a nice refresher.

"Thank you, cutie pie. Now I think you should go back to work before your boss gets mad at you."

Her assistant nodded and left the two alone to talk.

Amu smiled. "Wow. I take it that you have no problems with the ladies. My name is Hinamori Amu and I will be your designer for your next concert."

Amu stood up and crossed around her desk to hold her hand out for him to shake it. He took her hand, but instead of taking it to shake her hand, he pulled her into a big hug.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a smile as beautiful as yours." The hug was warm and it had been ages since Amu had been in a hug that warm. She realized that she was still hugging him. A man that she didn't even know! She pushed away quickly, her face red with embarrassment.

"I- I'm sorry." Amu managed to stutter out.

Ikuto smirked. "No problem. You seemed to enjoy it anyway. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm happy that I will be working with someone so easy on the eyes."

Amu blushed a darker shade of red. "Well, um, if you could have a seat, we can get this started." Ikuto smirked and took a seat.

"Would you like anything to drink or something to eat?"

Ikuto shook his head. "No, I'm good."

Amu smiled. "So, what kind of style would you associate with yourself?"

Ikuto shrugged. "I really don't know. You're the first to even ask me what I think of my own style. What would you associate with me?"

Amu put her finger to her chin in thought. "I think that you would have a classy and elegant type of style. Like even if you were dressed down, it would be a classy dress down."

"Really?"

Amu nodded. "You're even dressed classy now. The black shirt compliments even jeans, because they're both classics, clothes that will never go out of style."

"Wow. You really know your stuff."

Amu laughed. "I guess that's why your manager hired me." Ikuto looked down at his watch.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'll be back tomorrow at around the same time that I was here today, okay?"

Amu nodded. "Okay, Mister Tsukiyomi. I will see you tomorrow."

Ikuto smirked. "Please call me Ikuto, Amu-_chan_. See you later."

Amu turned red, as she watched him walk out of her office. That night she stayed in the office late working on Ikuto's designs. Well, that was part of the reasons. Tadase had called earlier to complain to Amu about how bad his day was going. So she knew he was probably home, drinking. She figured that if she stayed late, she could probably walk in on him sleeping. Or even better, him cheating on her, so that she would have a reason to leave him. No such luck.

"Amu! Your home late! Where have you been you bitch?!"

"I was at the studio finishing some designs."

Tadase stood up and walked over to her and hit her with the back of his hand. His nail scraped her cheek and drew blood.

"You liar! You were out with that Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Weren't you?! Answer me!"

Amu was on the ground crying. "No I wasn't. I'm not lying! I promise!"

"Heh! As if I could believe your lies. Get out of my sight." Amu slowly rose with her hand on her cheek as she walked up the stairs without looking back. She walked up to their bedroom and locked the door. _'I have to leave, but I still love him.'_

Amu went to work the next morning. It stung putting the make on up over her cut. And when she fell to the ground, she ended up bruising her leg, so she wore a black pantsuit to cover it up. But she couldn't cover up her limp and pain. She limped to her office and started on her work, waiting until 1:30.

Finally the clock read 1:30 and her office phone rang.

"Miss Amu. Mister Tsukiyomi is here."

"Please send him in. Thank you Anna."

Ikuto walked in and immediately knew that something was wrong with Amu. She seemed more in thought when he walked in. When she saw him though her face cleared up.

"Hello Ikuto! I started your designs last night. Here let me show you." Amu pulled out a notepad from under her desk and flipped open to the first page. Ikuto smirked at her notebook.

"Not a lot of designs huh?"

Amu blushed. " I keep every client in a different notepad."

Ikuto took the notebook and closed it. "What's the matter? Do you not like the designs? I can make more if you want…"

"Why don't we go out to lunch for our appointment? I haven't eaten yet and I bet you haven't either."

Amu looked at him. "Um. I can't. People will get suspicious."

"Who cares what people think?"

Amu shifted in her chair. "Well, last month, I announced to the public that I was getting married. And it will raise suspicion if I'm in public with you."

Ikuto thought about it. "Well, just say that you are out on business. Helping me with the designs. Anyway I really want to go on a date with you. " Ikuto watched Amu turn crimson. He took her hand and attempted to run out with her. She ended up falling.

"Amu, what's wrong?"

She looked at Ikuto. "Just tripped over my feet. Let me just walk. I'll be okay." She smiled and tried to walk evenly. Ikuto caught the little limp of her feet but thought nothing of it.

Amu got home that evening to Tadase's beatings. This time he broke her left rib. He kneeled down to her level. "You **will** cut that deal you have with Tsukiyomi." He stepped over her walking to their room.

Amu pathetically put on her clothes with much difficulty. She walked out of her house hunched over. She refused to be late to work though and when she got into her office, she waited for her only appointment for the day.

The office phone rang. "Miss Amu, he's here. I'll send him right up to you."

"Yes, thank you." Anna hung up the phone. It could have just been her imagination, but it seemed as though she sounded tired.

Ikuto walked into her office and saw her with her head placed on her desk. He smirked, and walked in front of her desk.

"You know, it's unprofessional to sleep on the job."

"Hi Ikuto." As Amu looked up, Ikuto saw an immeasurable amount of pain in her eyes. He rushed to her side of the desk and looked her up and down. He saw that she was holding her side. He gently removed her hand and felt where she was holding and gasped. She had a broken rib! Why didn't she go to the doctor? More importantly, who did this to her?

Amu's vision was invaded b darkness. The last thing she could remember was Ikuto's worried voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw a white, sterile room. Next to her was Ikuto holding her hand, and watching the clock. He looked over to Amu and smiled.

"So, your awake?"

Amu nodded. The doctor walked in and smiled at Amu and Ikuto.

"Well Miss Hinamori. Your lucky your client got you here when he did. The rib wasn't the only thing you had to worry about. The bruise on your leg was actually a fracture. But not a big one so you don't need a cast, you just need to stay off it for a while, okay?"

Amu nodded. And the doctor smiled again. "Would you like us to call your fiancée here to be with you?"

Amu's eyes widened. "No! I- I mean, I don't want him to worry about me. So please don't call him here. Just call and tell him that a family member got sick and that I am going to stay the night with them at the hospital."

The doctor nodded, to star struck to realize what was really going on. Ikuto just looked at Amu.

"Amu?"

"Yes? What is it Ikuto?"

"Is he the one that did this?"

"What?"

Ikuto had difficulty thinking that anyone would hit Amu on purpose. She was nice, smart and pleasant to be around. She had a beautiful smile that could light up a room. Her voice was that of an angel. And he loved her. And someone was actually hurting his Amu. His girl. "Did your fiancée hurt you? Was he the one that broke your rib?"

"N-n-n-no! Why would you think that? You have quite-"

Ikuto squeezed her hand and put his head on her shoulder. "Please Amu. Please don't lie to me. Tell me the truth. Was he?"

Amu looked out of her window from the third floor, watching the cars go by. "You know, sometimes I wish I was one of the people who drove those cars. But I would just drive. Go as far as I could. And never once turn back. Just keep going forward."

Ikuto looked up. "To get away from him?"

Amu nodded. "A part of me wants to just leave him, but another part wants something else. I guess I've been with him for so long, I kind of forgot how to be alone, but happy. But you know, you're the first person that I have told about my situation."

Ikuto blinked. So he was the first.

Amu stayed in the hospital for about a week. Ikuto visited everyday and they talked about their designs while in the hospital. As well as other things. Ikuto was able to take her out. She rented a hotel room and stayed there. She spent more and more time with Ikuto. And she learned more about how a real relationship was supposed to be. They were equals and they had fun together. But in the back of her mind, she knew that she would have to go back to Tadase.

After a week of living in the hotel, she moved back into the house with him. She made sure that she was home before him and started packing her clothes. Unfortunately, as she was in the middle of packing, he came home.

Tadase walked into their room to catch her packing her clothes up. He cleared his throat. Amu froze.

"Hello, Amu."

She slowly turned around only to be slapped across the face. And she fell onto the bed. She was pinned down on the bed. He got on top of her.

"Your nothing! You belong to me! You can't get away from me and you can't leave me!"

"No I don't! I have my own life!"

"You think you do? Is that what you think?"

"I know it's true!"

"Has that Tsukiyomi been telling you that? I thought I told you not to be his designer anymore!"

Amu flinched. She knew that something bad would happen to her because she didn't listen to him. And something bad did happen. He raped her.

Ikuto found Amu in her office, looking out the window. Over the past month, they had gotten very close to each other, secretly dating, and unknown to the public. He got worried about her, just lifelessly watching the cars pass.

"Amu?"

"I'm ready to leave. My 'wedding' is in a week and I want to leave now. But I can't."

"Amu. Just leave."

Amu turned to Ikuto. "Can you please come with me?"

Ikuto turned his head away and didn't answer.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to come with me? Or do you not… love me?"

Ikuto turned to face Amu. "Of course I do! Don't ever think other wise!"

"Then why won't you come with me?!" Amu yelled.

Ikuto just turned away again. "Because the last person I 'ran away' with ended up leaving me."

Amu's eyes widened. "And you think I would do that?" Ikuto stayed silent.

"Okay then. Well, at least come to my wedding, yeah? It'll be interesting."

Ikuto nodded. He stood up and left her office.

**XxX: A week later :XxX**

A wedding is supposed be the happiest day of a girl's life, right? So why did Amu feel as though she was selling her soul away. She didn't want anything to do with Tadase. She wanted to run away. But there was only one person she wanted with her. And that was Ikuto.

Yaya came running in the room she was waiting followed by Rima.

"Amu-chi! Congrats! I'm so happy for you." Rima nodded her agreement.

Amu faked a smile. _'Please don't be. I'm not even happy for me…'_

Amu walked down the isle holding on to her father's arm. When she saw Tadase, her nails dug into her father's arm.

"Don't be nervous my little sparrow. You will be so happy I know it."

He gave her away and she stood beside Tadase. He went through the whole vows business. And she heard those dreaded words. "I do."

He turned to Amu and asked the questions to her. She looked around and saw now Ikuto. "I… I…"

Tadase was losing his cool. Amu looked at him and got a new fire in her eyes. "I don't. And I never will." He lost control and slapped her to the ground. There were a number of gasps.

As Amu fell, she knew that she would hit the ground hard. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to happen. But there was no impact. She opened her eyes and stared into midnight blue eyes.

Amu smiled. "Ikuto, you came. Thank you."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He helped her up and stood in front of the crowd. "And I have something to say. This man, Hotori Tadase, had been abusing Amu for quite some time now. He even went so far as to break one of her ribs and fracture her leg."

A number of gasps were heard again. Amu's father came up to Tadase, Ready to punch him. "Is this true?"

Tadase laughed a maniacal laugh. "Yes it is true."

Amu's father swung a punch, but Tadase ducked and ran to the door. "This isn't over. Don't forget about me, my dear Amu."

Amu watched him run away, scared for her life now. Ikuto came behind her and hugged her. "Well since we are here…"

He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Amu, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened open as she looked down at him. "Yes, I will." She whispered. So they got married right then and there. And she found out what this thing we call love was. It was stand right next to her.

* * *

**Me: That story has been on my mind for two weeks.**

**Riku: That was… intense.**

**Me: -smiles- Yeah I know!**

**Amu: Wow. Now I love Ikuto even more! By the way, where is everyone else?**

**Me: On their break.**

**Ikuto: You S.O.B! I'm so going to kill you!**

**Tadase: Stop! It was just my character in the story! I could never do that to her!**

**Me: Ikuto… Take deep breaths. I cannot have a murder committed in my house because I will be put in jail. Just calm your self.**

**Amu: -hugs Ikuto- Thank you so much. I love you even more now. Don't waste your time killing him. –Kisses Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: …okay…**

**Me: Okay! Well I will see you next time. You know what to do! And I had fun writing this story! I may make a sequel, even if no one likes this story! See ya's!**


End file.
